


Day 274 - Good Vibrations

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [274]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Orgasms for science, Sexual Experimentation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The curled-up version of Sherlock currently residing on the sofa was astonishingly small for a man his size and apparently in an outstandingly bad mood.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 274 - Good Vibrations

"Go away."

The curled-up version of Sherlock currently residing on the sofa was astonishingly small for a man his size and apparently in an outstandingly bad mood.

John felt a little bit taken aback at that because he had been gone three days (medical conference in Ireland) and usually Sherlock was much more accommodating in times like that. He touched Sherlock's hip and almost bit his tongue in surprise when Sherlock jerked and hissed as if John had poked him with something sharp.

"Are you hurt? Are you sick? What's wrong? Let me see."

He started pulling on Sherlock's arm, managed to turn Sherlock halfway around and then got shoved off rather violently.

"Don't touch me."

John felt his stomach drop and he sat down on the coffee table heavily. 

"What did you take?"

"What?"

"Drugs. What did you take."

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You clearly have _some_ kind of hangover."

"Ormgm..."

"Excuse me?"

"Orgasm. If you have to know. I have an orgasm hangover. I experimented with a vibrator for a case. Nobody ever told me that there’s something like too many orgasms."

“You need fluids, rest and a slap on the head. And if you ever do an experiment like that again without letting me watch, I will blow you off for a month.”

“Don’t say that word.”

“What word?”

“Blow...”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'vibrator'.


End file.
